The Ultimate Doom Part 1
The Battle of Sweden Begins, and Megatron unleashes his army against Optimus Prime's Autobot forces. The clouds gather, as the Autobots begin to face their Darkest Hour... Plot Northern Sweden I In Northern Sweden, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Skids, Screech, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hoist, and Grapple fire upon Megatron's citadel. Sunstorm informs Megatron, and Megatron orders Sunstorm to have The Revenge open fire upon the Autobots. Sunstorm leaves, and Soundwave informs Megatron that they've discovered something in the mines. Megatron follows Soundwave, where Blitzwing and Shockwave inform Megatron that they've found a part of a body in a chunk of Dark Energon. Megatron orders the Decepticons to mine it, and bring it back to his Citadel. Windblade flies around The Revenge, alongside Seaspray, Skyfire, Roadbuster & Whirl, Road Rage, Evac, Jetfire, and Springer. Windblade lands, and is attacked by Slipstream. Seaspray aides Windblade, injuring Slipstream, alongisde Nacelle, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. Springer tells Jetfire that he's going to take over the bridge, and Jetfire, Skyfire, and Evac follow Springer. The break in to the bridge, where Razorclaw orders his Predacons to attack. Springer and the others engage against the Predacons. Megatron orders Toxitron to lead his Zombie Army into battle, as Airachnid returns with Prince Siegfried and Princess Aphrodite. Megatron orders Barricade to place them within their prisoner cells, and have Off-Road watching guard. Airachnid tosses them in, before returning to Megatron. Megatron orders Airachnid to return to Stockholm, to help the Insecticons destroy the capitol. Airachnid leaves, as Megatron orders Blitzwing to go on a bombing run through St. Petersburg, his ammo being the Tox-En bombs. Blitzwing contacts Astrotrain, and orders him to lead Squadron X in his absence. Astrotrain accepts his mission, and Blitzwing leaves. Megatron then orders the Combaticons and Constructicons to form Bruticus and Devastator, and slaughter the Autobots. Onslaught then leads his team, as Scrapper leads his outside the citadel. Outside, both teams combine to form Devastator and Bruticus. Ultra Magnus spots the combiners, and orders Rollbar and Heatwave to combine to fight the Decepticon combiners. Rollbar calls Skyfire, as Heatwave contacts Evac. Evac tells Heatwave that her and Skyfire are a bit busy, fighting off the Predacons. In the skies above, in a jet, Elizabeth tells Captain Lennox that it is cold. Lennox tells her that war does not give any comforts, as Elizabeth boards a mech. Natalie tells her to wreak havoc, and Elizabeth thanks her. Elizabeth is dropped out of the plane, from its underbelly, and her mech unleashes. Elizabeth enters free fall, as N.E.S.T. soldiers jump out of the plane. Elizabeth lands, crushing and injuring Blackout. As Elizabeth begins laying waste, Toxitron orders his zombies to attack. Elite One asks where Optimus Prime is, and Ultra Magnus responds that he's searching for a weapon in Neu Germania. Elizabeth begins firing upon the zombies, Leadfoot and Topspin too. Havoc, Pyropath, Calibreak, and Toxer begin shooting too, and Ultra Magnus orders them to stop. Leadfoot asks to why, and Magnus mentions that they're humans, and Optimus won't see a human harmed by their hands. Leadfoot, annoyed, orders the Wreckers to retreat. Meanwhile, Windblade and Springer drive the Predacons away. Springer tells Windblade that she needs to lead her troops. Windblade contacts Chip Chase, and tells him to transport Fallback, Scamper, Armorhide, and Guzzle to The Revenge. Chip Chase tells Windblade to order them t rally at a point for pickup. Falback orders Guzzle, Scamper, and Armorhide to rendezvous near the Northern end of the village. As they retreat, Hun-Grr orders his Terrorcons to follow them. Roadbuster flies by, and warns Fallback that they have company. Fallback orders Guzzle to distract the Terrorcons. Guzzle then fires several Mortar shells towards the Terrorcons, causing them to flee. Lennox fires upon a Decepticon, and receives a transmission from Santos. Santos warns him that there are forces attacking Stockholm and St. Petersburg. The Desolation Begins In St. Petersburg, Blitzwing begins dropping bombs, and the bombs go off, killing several Russians, then turning them to zombies. In Stockholm, Santos and Fig struggle to fight off the Insecticons. Hardshell rushes Fig, and the two N.E.S.T. soldiers flee. Lennox warns Optimus about the attacks, and Optimus orders several Autobots to engage the forces there. Arcee, Hot Rod, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, and Blurr offer to fight off the Insecticons, while Crosshairs, Bulkhead, and Hound offer to stop Blitzwing. Blitzwing informs Toxitron, and Toxitron heeds his zombies to attack. In St. Petersburg, the zombies begin to attack the non-affected humans. The Russian Prime Minister, Makar Zima, orders several Russian Officers to defend St. Petersburg, and destroy the Zombies. Blitzwing then flies back towards Northern Sweden. The Zombies begin attacking, as a GroundBridge opens, and Hound, Bulkhead, and Crosshairs arrive. Crosshairs mentions they're too late, as Hound fires upon the zombies. Crosshairs orders him to stop. Montieren Drachenstein, Neu Germania Optimus Prime, Que, Gears, Blaster, Cliffjumper, and Tailgate travel up a path upon Drachenstein. Gears asks why they are on a Volcano, and Blaster tells Gears that during the Great War, several NAIL's sent the weapons of the Primes into Deep Space, one of them being the Chimera Stone, the weapon of Micronus Prime. Gears mentions that a weapon wouldn't survive the Magma, and Que tells Gears that the pods that the weapons were hidden in, were created by a special metal that can withstand even solar flares. Gears begins to mention that it sounds like a load of shit. Cliffjumper threatens Gears if he doesn't shut up, until Cliffjumper is shot and injured by Star Fall. Sideways orders the Decepticons to attack, and Blaster summons Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn, and Steeljaw. Optimus orders the Autobots to attack. Tailgate jumps onto Lugnut, who demands that he get off. Optimus punches Sideways in the face, before ordering Eject and Rewind to find the Chimerastone. Lugnut then grabs Optimus and tosses him away. Que uses his gadgets to send Star Fall flying. Cliffjumper gets up and attacks Demolisher. Before crashing, Optimus ignites his jetpack and flies overhead, shooting each Decepticon and injuring them. He then flies to the Chimerastone's location and begins digging. He finds the Chimerastone, as the others catch up to Optimus. Optimus receives a transmission from Ultra Magnus, who asks where he is, as they are getting overwhelmed in Sweden. Stockholm Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Hot Rod, Blurr, and Arcee arrive, as Kickback, Bombshell, and Shaprshot kill more humans. Hot Rod tackles Kickback, as Wheeljack tosses a grenade at Hardshell. Arcee attacks Sharpshot, but is shot away by Airachnid, who welcomes her to Stockholm. Arcee then begins to fight Airachnid. Airachnid manages to trap Arcee in a web, and prepares to kill her. Hot Rod shoots Airachnid, injuring her, and frees Arcee. Hot Rod and Arcee approach Airachnid, and ask her how Megatron managed to make zombies. Airachnid refuses, and Arcee offers to kill her, and Hot Rod tells her that they'll make another Decepticon squeak. Smokescreen and Blurr shoot Bombshock, as Hot Rod and Arcee pin Shrapnel to the ground. Both ask the same question, and Shrapnel tells them that he'll never talk. Arcee then stabs Shrapnel, and Hot Rod tells him that they'll keep torturing him, until he's dead. Shrapnel still refuses, and Arcee repeatedly stabs him. Shrapnel yields, and tells them that Megatron used the Tox-En within Toxitron to create the zombies, and there is no known cure. Shrapnel mentions that Megatron had mined Dark Energon, and plans to unleash it upon the Autobots. Hot Rod then contacts Optimus, and warns him of Megatron's plan. Wheeljack is grabbed by Hardshell and slammed on the ground. Smokescreen is dog-piled by Bombshell, Bombshock, and Sharpshot, and Blurr is shot and injured by Airachnid. Airachnid threatens to kill Smokescreen, and Hot Rod orders everyone to yield. The Rallybots yield, and Airachnid informs Megatron. Megatron congratulates Airachnid, and orders her to bring them to his citadel. Northern Sweden II Verity Carlo, hunter O'Nion, and Mary Muldoon arrive, and begin firing upon Decepticons. Optimus then flies to Megatron's citadel, and lands upon the air-deck, where he is met with Soundwave and Shockwave. He orders both to stand down, but both refuse. Optimus then engages in a fight with both Decepticons. Soundwave summons Ravage, Frenzy, and Ratbat. All of the Mini-Cons and the Decepticons then attack Optimus. Outside, the Elite Squadron and the Rescuebots combine into Safeguard and Protector. Both attack Bruticus and Devastator. Devastator grabs Safeguard and slams her into the citadel. Protector tries to grab Devastator, but is grabbed by Bruticus. Bruticus then sends Protector flying, and she lands by Ultra Magnus's feet. Devastator then attempts to rip Safeguard apart, limb by limb. She disengages back to the Elite Squadron, who flee. Ratchet and Bumblebee continue firing, before noticing the skies turning dark. Ironhide tells them that they should contact for backup. Ratchet mentions that all Autobots are present in battle, and Elizabeth informs them that Chip Chase is channeling their bases. Ratchet asks Chip Chase to open a GroundBridge, so they may activate two of the Big Guns, Omega Supreme, and Sigma Supreme. Ratchet mentions his plans to Rollbar, who agrees to activate Sigma Supreme. A GroundBridge opens, and both Ratchet and Rollbar step through. At the Elite Guard Base, Rollbar activates Sigma Supreme. Meanwhile, at The Ark, Ratchet approaches Omega Supreme, and asks him to awaken. Omega Supreme awakens and transforms into robot form. He asks Ratchet where the Decepticons are, and Ratchet mentions Sweden. Omega Supreme then begins to blast off to the skies with Ratchet. Meanwhile, back in the UK, Sigma Supreme transforms from base mode to ship mode and flies to Sweden. Beneath them, Megatron approaches Flatline, who has been mining out the body. Flatline informs Megatron that he's uncovered most of the body from the Dark Energon. Megatron asks to see it, and Flatline guides Megatron to the body. Megatron is met with the sight of a Giant. Megatron looks at his Dark Energon Crystal, then looks to the body. He tells Flatline that Dark Energon has the ability to resurrect the dead. Optimus sends Soundwave and his Mini-Cons flying, and focuses his attacks on Shockwave. He sends Shockwave through the floor, by Megatron's feet. Optimus lands, and demands for Megatron to surrender. Megatron stares at Optimus, before throwing the crystal at the giant. The crystal resurrects the giant, who introduces himself as "Thunder Mayhem". Thunder Mayhem mentions that he is a Herald of Unicron, as he asks for the Last Prime. Optimus then prepares to fight... TO BE CONTINUED... TO BE EDITED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Team Prime *** Prowl *** Ultra Magnus *** Skids *** Screech *** Sideswipe *** Sunstreaker *** Hoist *** Grapple *** Jetfire *** Springer *** Optimus Prime *** Que *** Gears *** Blaster *** Cliffjumper *** Tailgate *** Ratchet *** Bumblebee *** Ironhide *** Omega Supreme ** Omnibots *** Windblade *** Seaspray *** Fallback *** Scamper *** Armorhide *** Guzzle ** Wreckers *** Whirl *** Road Rage *** Leadfoot *** Topspin *** Havoc *** Pyropath *** Calibreak *** Toxer *** Arcee *** Bulkhead *** Hound ** Rallybots *** Roadbuster *** Hot Rod *** Smokescreen *** Wheeljack *** Blurr *** Crosshairs ** Elite Guard *** Elite Squadron/ Safeguard **** Skyfire **** Rollbar *** Rescuebots/ Protector **** Evac **** Heatwave *** Sigma Supreme * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Seekers *** Sunstorm *** Slipstream *** Nacelle *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp ** Soundwave *** Ravage *** Frenzy *** Ratbat ** Squadron X *** Blitzwing *** Astrotrain *** Blackout *** Star Fall *** Demolisher ** Shockwave ** Predacons *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Rampage *** Headstrong ** Toxitron ** Airachnid ** Barricade ** Off-Road ** Sideways ** Lugnuts ** Combaticons/ Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Blast Off *** Vortex *** Swindle ** Constructicons/ Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Long Haul *** Hook *** Scavenger *** Bonecrusher ** Terrorcons *** Hun-Grr *** Rippersnapper *** Blot *** Sinnertwin *** Cutthroat ** Insecticons *** Hardshell *** Kickback *** Bombshell *** Sharpshot *** Bombshock *** Shrapnel ** Flatline * Humans ** Swedish Royal Family *** Prince Siegfried *** Princess Aphrodite ** N.E.S.T. *** Elizabeth Oxton *** Captain William Lennox *** Natalie Knightley *** Santos *** Fig *** Verity Carlo *** Hunter O'Nion *** Mary Muldoon ** Toxitron's Zombies ** Chip Chase ** Prime Minister Makar Zima * Heralds of Unicron ** Thunder Mayhem Soundtrack * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS * "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson Episode Casualties * Humans Notes * This is the sixth part in the World of Desolation ''storyline. * Like Generation 1, characters are popping up randomly. It won't be explained for a while for why transformers are coming to Earth. The only ones we see coming to Earth, include Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Octane, Lockdown, and Wreckage/ Toxitron. All of which, are Decepticons. Despite this, the ones we see popping up on Earth for the Autobots were Furao (Deceased), Quickshadow (also Deceased), Toxer, Cogman, Roadster, and Calibreak. Those guys appeared on Earth, with no explanation how they got to Earth... My bad... Episode Script ''The Ultimate Doom Part 1 Script